The ability to precisely deposit and pattern diverse materials such as metals, polymers, photoresists, conductive inks, etc., on a wide range of substrates at nanoscale dimensions (e.g., a feature size of 100 nm or less) is useful in a variety of technologies. For example, micro-images for security, biosensors, micro- and nano-sized lenses, plasmonic antennas, printed electronics, indentation, and other applications ail benefit from nanoscafe-sized patterns and features. Technologies such as dip-pen nanolithography, nanomachining using atomic force microscope (AFM) probe tips, and nanomachining have ail been used to form patterned features for various uses.
Existing methods for forming: nano-scale devices based on photolithographic processes such as e-beam lithography, ultraviolet (UV) lithography, x-ray lithography, and femtosecond laser machining are complex and expensive. Further, processes that provide self-assembly of printing structures are prone to variability and are not reproducible.
Different methods and structures that provide additional pattern formation alternatives would be desirable.